Acrimony: There But For Fortune
by FMAlover555 i really like that
Summary: Roy Mustang is found guilty for the murder of Maes Hughes-his best friend.How will he get out of this, and who will help?Two rival families will have to come together and face the facts-their children don't give a damn what they think.I need titles! Royai
1. Chapter 1

** Ok guys, IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS FIRST: Ok so, Roy Mustang was arrested and then tried for the murder of Maes Hughes by the High Court or whatever. Riza is madly in love with him and vice versa. Oh, and Riza's father is alive and so is Roy's. That's super important because there's "family clashing" or rivalry- ok just to clear that up. Oh AND I NEED A TITLE, SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SEND ME YOUR IDEAS AND I WILL GIVE YOU TOTAL CREDIT FOR IT!**

**Summary: Roy Mustang is found guilty for the murder of Maes Hughes- his best friend. He has turned into a national enemy, and no one knows what to do. He will be put to death in one month's time, for a crime he did not commit. It is up to two rival families to come together to break him out, and accept their two children's destiny to stay together- forever.**

* * *

"Guilty."

Riza's heart stopped. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and Roy just stared ahead- not looking at anything in particular.

"Colonel Roy Mustang will be sentenced to death in one month's time by firing squad for the murder of Major General Maes Hughes. That is all." The judge stated coldly, banging his mallet on the cool desk in front of him.

"No," she whispered as they started to lead the poor Colonel away. "NO!" she shrieked, collapsing in tears right in the middle of the courtroom.

Havoc stood and took her into his arms as she cried. He knew Roy wasn't guilty. He was with the poor man when the whole thing happened- they all were. It was stupid, but apparently their words didn't matter. His subordinates protests and testimonies didn't count because he was way too close to them- especially Riza according to the court.

"H-he was with m-me! W-with u-us! I-in the o-office pro-procrastinating his d-damn paperw-work! M-Maes even called h-him from the s-scene! H-he was sc-screaming into the p-phone, and he l-looked so d-devastated when there was n-no answ-er!" she sobbed into Havoc's shirt, fisting her hands in the fabric. "H-he can't l-leave m-me… I'm n-nothing without h-him."

The last statement was significantly lower than the outburst before, but it was loud enough for many to hear- especially the ones with sharper hearing.

Havoc's eyes filled with tears. This poor woman is going to loose the most important person in her life- the person that keeps her living in this fucked up world.

The man watching from the back of room lowered his head. He wanted to go to her, but he wasn't even supposed to be there. She wouldn't want him anyway. He tipped his hat twice. Once respectfully for the woman and once almost crudely to the door where Roy was taken away.

_Good riddance, kid._

* * *

**Uh-oh. What's gonna happen to Roy? How will Riza take this? Who was that man who seemed to know Riza and hold a grudge against Roy? Why was Roy being called a kid? He's twenty-nine! REMEMBER PLEASE PLEASE SEND ME TITLE SUGGESTIONS! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER! Oh, and did you like it? Should I continue? Next chapter soon, ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

** I'm procrastinating my science packets that are uh… due… tomorrow. FALSEFACTS CAME UP WITH THIS TITLE. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THEM! BRILLIANT, RIGHT? I combined two title suggestions because I couldn't decide between the two. THANK YOU!**

* * *

Roy Mustang hated jail cells. The musky air was forced into his lungs and the vile smell of dirt and grime burned his nose. It had been one week since he had been convicted and no one had come to visit him but Havoc and Riza.

Riza. Riza looked so sad and broken it hurt to watch. She tried to look strong in front of everyone, but he knew her. He saw the pain and sorrow in her eyes and he hated himself for being the cause of it.

Footsteps echoed in the long cement corridors. The steps stopped in front of his cramped cell. He slowly looked up to see Gracia with Elicia in her arms.

"Uncle Roy…?" a small voice asked.

"Yeah Elicia, it's me." He said softly. Her small arms reached out for him, but Gracia yanked her back.

"Don't touch him," she barked angrily at her daughter. Tears welled in the poor girl's eyes.

"B-but Uncle Roy…" Elicia whispered.

"Did you do it?" she questioned, completely disregarding the girl in her arms.

"Do you think that I am so heartless, so inhuman as to _murder_ my best friend? The man I grew up with? The man that stood by me when no one else did- the man with a wife and daughter at home? Am I just a monster in your eyes? No, I did not do it. If I had the choice of giving up my life for his, I would do it in a heartbeat. No one cares about me, but everyone loved him. I regret everything that happened." Roy said sadly. "I regret not telling him how amazing he was when he was here. I regret having to die in a few short weeks. I regret not telling Riza I love her. I regret not having a family with her, or settling down. Maes at least had it all before he lost it."

Gracia's eyes softened a bit.

"You're a good man Roy."

And with that she turned to leave, but his next words stopped her.

"Can you please tell Riza that I love her? They've banned her presence now. Can you tell her that if I had the chance, I would've proposed? I-I wish I could have loved her like she deserves. I wish I could kiss her good morning everyday. Gracia- don't leave her alone. Make sure she has the chance to settle down and do what she wants, okay? Make it my dying wish if you must."

Tears started to silently slide down his cheeks as Gracia's form slowly disappeared down the halls.

Days passed before he had another visitor.

"Son." A grim voice addressed. Roy looked up to see his father.

"Father. How's Mom?"

The man hefted a heavy sigh.

"Not very well. She's very upset and restless."

"Great. You know I didn't do it, right?" Roy asked, hoping at least his father believed him.

"Yes son, I believe you. I'm trying to figure out a way to get you out. Just be patient, alright?"

After he left, Roy looked out his small window in the back of the cell and looked towards the sky.

_Be patient. Be patient. Be patient. _ That was his mantra, and believing in it was becoming increasingly difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

Riza dressed slowly a few weeks later. The sadness never really left her, nor did the initial shock. She slowly buttoned up each tassel on her uniform, a frown etched on her face.

She tried to think of some way to help him, some way to let him live. Tears seeped out of her eyes once again when she thought of what Gracia had told her. He had wanted to be with her and love her- so did she - but now that was impossible. Maybe- no. That would not work. There was only one person- plan - left. But it was a big risk. To bring family into such dangerous and illegal actions would be catastrophic.

Riza thought for a moment. Was saving the man she loved worth risking being an outlaw? Was it worth risking not just her life, but her family's as well? Yes- hell yes it was worth every risk, every sidestep of the law.

She may not be able to see him anymore, but she could send someone who could. Picking up the phone, she dialed a number she had not dialed in years. It rang twice, and on the third ring he answered the phone.

"Hello?" a rough voice said.

"Father, I have a favor to ask of you."

The man growled a bit. He was obviously frustrated.

"Dammit Riza, you don't call for years, and now you're asking for a favor? Why should I?"

"Because I am your only child, and I am at my rope's end. I need help because everything depends on this. So I ask again- will you do me a favor?" she demanded.

"Well, it depends on what the favor is."

"I want you to help me break Roy Mustang out of jail."

There was a pause. It was deafening and dragged out, until he spoke again.

"No."


End file.
